Kal Nedis: Chairo Durblum
Overview Kal Nedis: Chairo Durblum was a Natogytt who was Kal Nedis of the Shrine Republic for the majority of the Shrine Wars. Early Life (2450-2463) In 2450 Durblum joined the SR Military during the last 5 years of the Sniverian Civil War, on December 18th of 2450 he was shot in the leg but returned to service in july of 2451. He and his unit "Kelta Company" assualted an enemy position in northern Kiros (Sniveria) where he singlehandedly killed 43 Royalist soldiers, but this wouldn't matter as the Royalists defeated the Loyalists in the Civil War and created the Royal Empire on November 10th of 2455, that same year Chairo was stationed on Planet Sedona, for 6 years he lived there seeing little action untl (in 2461) where the Anti Natogytt Terrorists attacked his base he and his unit destroyed them with little effort. 2 years later he finished military service and quickly went into politics and his hometown of New Tygotan City. The Shrine Wars (2464-2492) When the Shrine Wars began Chairo Durblum had become Representative of Shrine His Father Skairo had lost the Election of 2463 to Charad Kalcutta who was part of the Scytherian Political party, Chairo then decided to rise through the ranks and become Kal Nedis himself, And by 2473 He won the Election against the Scytherian Armendi Tarlequis. on May of 2483 A new policy by the SR allowed Durblum to stay Kal Nedis for another 10 years or until the end of the war. "which ever came first" during the Shrine Wars he managed to keep all Planets but Lanse who seceded which started a small scale civil war (still part of the Shrine wars) He later ordered the unconditional surrender of the Royal Empire in early 2492 which ended the war and his Kal Nediship. Post War Era (2492-2504) After the Shrine Wars the Kiev War broke out, Durblum Secretly advised the New Kal Nedis: Leo Taigo to help him win the War which they accomplished, Durblum was present during the completion of the Shrine Station Orbital in 2500 he planned a 25 minute speech.aswell. In 2503 He was informed by Kal Nedis: Leo Taigo about the Threatening message from the Emeraldii Sector Durblum tried to convince Taigo to reinforce the borders but Taigo did not take his advice, this would be a serious setback in the Sector Wars (2504-2507) Later Years(2504-2551) in 2505 USR,SKN, SAU and Durblum learned of the Terrorist faction Car Ska Duri'n and their disgruntled former 5 star general of the Star Relic empire: Alpha Cyclonas or Cyclone but in 2507 when Cyclone and his ilk bomb the Statue of Shie Kaludar (Shirier's Confederate hero of the 5200'sBC) and 2508 he attacked the capitol of Horat City,In 2509 He attempts to hijack a New Tygotan Airliner but was foiled when one of his fellow insurgents was killed by a 16 year old boy named Spitter Taigo the son of Durblum's Advisoree Leo Taigo, When Durblum learned of this he called out ot his fellow Sapphirians to do the same as Taigo. A year later Leo Taigo, Spitter Taigo and Durblum were aboard the Shrine Station orbital for it's tenth aniversary, Cyclone attempted to take over the space station but was captured by spitter who chased him for over an hour, Cyclone was arested and put in prison for 124 years (he served 1 and escaped) for the next 40 years Durblum stayed heavily involved in politics and had a hand in helping create the Shrine Station Orbital II in November of 2523, however in 2550 the Second Shrine Station was comandeered by the Terrorists a month afterward (january of 2551) a massive battle to retake the station begins after cyclone uses the superlaser to kill 8 million horat city civilians, during this time durblum was old and dying but helped Spitter Taigo exact revenge by dueling cyclone and impaling him with a Viser Blade, after the victory the Idea of losing so many civllians to terrorists eventually killed Durblum on October 1st. Legacy on March 15 2553 The Statue of Durblum was completed that same year A new Kaiser class StarCruiser was named after him.. Spitter Taigo's 2nd Grandson is named Chairo Category:Natogytt Characters